msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: December 21st, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from December 21st, 33 LC. Record Trever Halliwell: 'I now call this meeting to order. There are a few announcments for the eveing. Do take note. Number one, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs is in need of more ambassadors to cover the other allied territoies of Dalaran. Two, there will be a discussion on behavioral limitation within the next week in order to ensure that nothing that has been said out of place effects our political alliances. Three, this is the final Senate SEssion for the year. From here until January 1st, 34 LC. The Senate will be recess, that means there will be no operations sponsored by the Senate until that day. Councillor Baelheit, the floor is yours. 'Verus Baelheit: '''This coming Friday, I stand ready to take vows of matrimony with my love, Aya Avernus. I invite you all to join me. '''Trever Halliwell: '''Thank you, Councillor. Next we move onto your recap. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Right, onto business. Gentlemen and Ladies. There are some among you who had accompanied Mister Alexander and myself to the Blasted Lands, in pursuit of the mage og the first one hundred Human magi, known as 'The Alchemist.' Unfortunate as it may be, the Alchemist was, far from what we expected... And he was not dead. He had survived the centuries... By luring mages to their doom and stripping them of their magic. All to obtain demonic immortality. He has been put down. A mercy, really. But there is one matter ledt to attend to... Within this tome lies the knowledge of our forebearers... The spellwork of the first magi to exist. It is also responsible for the deaths of hundreds of magi, who had been lured to it, seeking its power. '''Part of the Offical Record has been redacted. Trever Halliwell: 'Very well, dismissed. 'Damon Halliwell: Now then, I open the floor to anyone who wishes to speak, remember if you do not speak now, it will have to wait until after the New Year. Miss Ashenford, the floor is yours. '''Kira Ashenford: '''Hi, I'm Kira Ashenford. I just wanted to say thanks for welcoming me back into the Senate, and that I am glad to be back. I also wanted to welcome the new members of the Senate and wish them all well in their studies. That is all. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you, we are happy to have you back with us. You are dismissed. Anyone else wish to speak? No? We will now move on to promotions. Mister Verne, please take the floor. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Mister Verne, your time amongst us has revealed to us your dedication to the Kirin Tor, and an intelligent, loyal individual. It is beacuse of these qualities of your we are elevating you to a colleague of our Magus Senate. Congratulations. '''Damon Halliwell: '''With that I being this years round of Senate meetings to a cose. Thank you all for making this Senate what it is, and I look forward to another year with you all. Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Senate Sessions Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Minutes